Mental Love Life
by GothStuck
Summary: Gamzee is in a mental hospital for 2 weeks after Karkat said a few days. Tavros has finally got Karkat to agree with him to let Gamzee out, but how will this go when Karkat and tav have red feelings for him...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N ~~~ umm, this is my first FinFic so please don't complain… And they are humans and they go to school but Gamzee goes to a mental hospital, the story will explain, ENJOY!**

Gamzee sighed as he flumped down next to me. He looked at me with tears in his eyes and put his head on my shoulder. The insane people of this hospital had really gotten to him. Sure he was insane for a few weeks when he was sober but we got him normal again, though our friend Karkat said send him here for a few days. His Doctor was Rose but so far she wasn't very good. I had calmed him more than she had calmed him EVER!

"Tavros, I'm scared. I've been here 2 weeks and I hate it, Karkat said 5 days not 2 weeks. I'm scared I want to go home" he sobbed. This was true he was shaking like mad. He was always the brave one of us but this time he was scared as fuck. I held his face in my hands.

"You are gonna be, uhh, okay Gamzee. Okay? I'll talk to Karkat about this, I'm, uhhh, sure he'll let you out as long as you don't become sober again" I said trying to comfort him as much as I could. He smiled as he looked at me, his makeup ruined with the tears; his eyes were bloodshot and scared.

"Will I really Tav? Rose isn't being a nice doctor, she isn't helping me at all," Gamzee kneeled up and looked at me straight in the eyes. "You'll help me? Won't you Tavy? Please…" I just couldn't say no to his beautiful face even if half of it was sinking away. I nodded slightly and then Gamzee gave me a hug that either meant 'thank you' or 'I love you' or maybe both. Gamzee didn't know the feeling I had for him, but he'd find out soon enough I guess...

I hugged him goodbye and rolled out his hospital room, first stop was Rose's office then to see Karkat.

I knocked on the bright, wooden door and heard a sweet voice calling in for me. I opened the door and saw Rose behind a desk in a white coat.

"How may I help you Tavros?"

"If I, uhh, get Karkat to agree with me to let, uhh, Gamzee out, you will uhh, obey Karkat and let Gamzee, uhh, out right?" I said whilst shutting the door.

"Again Tavros we've had this conversation, I said I will try my best. You know how Karkat feels about Gamzee, all his loved up feelings?"

"Yeah I, uhh, know" I sighed. Karkat had the same feelings as me for Gamzee so it was going to be difficult EVER saying my feelings to him without Karkat getting mad, though if Karkat spread his feelings I would NEVER forgive myself. This is hard for me I thought to myself. "I, uhh, guess, I'll talk to him see how he, uhh, feels about this" and this time I would.

"Good luck Tavros, I hope you do it this time and not the other 27 times you said you would do it" sighed Rose. I looked back as her and put my head down as I reopened the door and wheeled myself through the open way. I stopped half way through and said to Rose "make sure you, uhh, treat Gamzee right or, uhh, else" then I rolled myself out the hospital completely.

Karkat's house was just down the road but for me and as my legs don't work it took longer than I expected. His house was 69 on this street I was coming up to, I turned right and looked at the doors searching for number 69.

Finally I found his house and I rolled myself along his path toward his front door. I knocked twice before Karkat came up to me and opened the front door.

"What do you want fuckass? Its 1am, I'm just going to bed… It better be quick!" he screamed in my face.

I breathed in a BIG lug of air and tried to build my confidence. "I…. I… Uhh, I'll tell you later maybe in the morning once you've had, uhh, sleep and you're, uhh, a bit better" I said, I had failed again… Just, why now?

I rolled away from the front door down the path and I went to my own house down another road.

My house was just down to the left so off I went. When I got there I looked at the windows. All were off so either Tinkerbull was trying to trick me to thinking he was asleep and then give me into trouble I sighed as I got my keys out my pocket and opened the door, Tinkerbull was asleep upstairs so I got in perfectly fine, I could just explain that Gamzee kept me 1 hour later than I was supposed to. I sighed as I opened my bedroom door and went in, took off my shirt and clothes and put on my pjs. I clambered into bed from my wheelchair and settled in making myself comfy. I closed my eyes and hoped Tinkerbull wouldn't mind and my courage would build up later in the afternoon when I next saw Karkat at school.

THE NEXT DAY

"Tavros?" called Karkat toward me at the school cafeteria. He sat next to me with a glare "why did you come over to mine last night?" Nepeta looked at me in confusion from across the table and Sollux just glared at me, an angrier glare than Karkat's. I knew about Sollux's feelings for Karkat, so I was guessing Sollux had thought I had told him when he was planning to tell him at the party.

"I… Just, uhh, needed to talk to you about, uhh, Gamzee" my confidence was spinning around in my head as I said this.

"WHY? You know he went insane and depressed, we sent him there for his own fucking good!" Sollux's glare was wiped off his face and it turned into Nepeta's confusion.

"You said that he'd be there for, uhh, a few days not 2 weeks"

"Oh, how is Gamzee?" asked Nepeta.

"TERRIFIED he was shaking and crying to me yesterday when I, uhh, went over to see him in the hospital"

"Well the rest of our group will have to agree with you to let him out, you know that Tavros?" said Karkat. I nodded and Nepeta walked over to me.

"Well, I'm furr letting Gamzee free, if he is like what Tavros said then I'm not having that happen to him!" said Nepeta in a angry way. Soon most of the trolls in our group came over to my side, apart from Equius and Karkat stayed on his own side, wherever Katkat went Sollux followed and wherever Sollux went Eridan followed so it was 7 to 4.

Gamzee was gonna be let out of the mental hospital. AT LAST!


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N ~~~ I do not own Homestuck, (god damn I wish I did but it belongs to the God Andrew Hussie) or Asking Alexandria or Dracula (the rock group not the vampire).**

**Enjoy chapter 2, Gamzee's out the Hospital.**

As I walked out of the door to see all my friends look at me with smiles spread across their motherfucking faces. I ran up to all 11 of them with my arms open and the motherfucking best EVER group hug was made that day. I looked at Tavros, he had got me out, and I had to pay him back one day… But how?

Nepeta grabbed onto my back and spun me around though I was mostly doing the spinning, Equius gave me a STRONG BROFIST and Karkat apologised. He looked at me as if pain was written all over him. I just ran to him and hugged the little motherfucker. Then Sollux gave me a weird look, and Eridan gave Sollux a weird look. Then Terezi licked me and said I tasted like toothpaste and hospital gloves… Vriska gave me this high-five and Feferi gave me flowers saying they were from everyone to welcome him back. I was so happy more of my make up was ruined from tears.

Later on when everyone had welcomed me back I was walking home, and to my proper bed with Tavros, we only live across the street from each other so we met up so I could walk him to school and he could walk me back from the Makeup Store where I worked, I would do face paints for little kids and/or makeup for adults. But as Tavros walked me back to my house he mentioned something about him arranging a welcome home party. I looked at him I was going to ask where it was but I like surprises.

I got to my house which had a bright indigo door with the number 12 on it in black letters.

"Uhh, Gamzee?" said Tavros in his usual way.

"What's up my bro?" I replied in a simple manor.

"Do you think I, uhh, could come in to your house for a little while?"

"Of course bro anytime," I opened the door. My house was near the beach so I had this motherfucking badass view of the sea I also had a huge window as wall for my house facing the sea so in any room there was the sea. I helped Tavros up to the hall and into the living room. I lifted him off his chair and onto his armchair that I had got ESPICALLY for him, it was a massage chair for the back and legs but as he can't feel anything in his legs Equius installed it for the back only. Tavros smiled at me and switched on the massage bit.

I went to the kitchen and put in all the Faygo people had given me as a present, I left one out to have. I called to Tavros "WANT ANYTHING?"

He replied with some water.

And that's what I gave the motherfucker. I sat in the sofa across from him sipping my faygo and him glugging his water.

It was silent for a while but then I asked him if he wanted some pie. He refused but asked for water again.

After my motherfucking miracle pie and more faygo, Tav and I went to my room. Had to carry him up the flight of stairs but hey I'm here to help a motherfucking bro out.

We switched on the TV and flicked through the channels, and then we just landed on a music channel. Asking Alexandra was on the TV, Tavros started bobbing his head to the music. So I kept that on until a REALLY screaming band called Dracula came on then Tavros starting cowering in his chair. I looked at him he was almost as scared as I was in the Mental Hospital; though I never knew what I motherfucking looked like so I wouldn't know. I switched off the TV and then went over to him on his chair and went down on my knees, Tav's eyes looked so wide and shaky. I held one of his hands (was this motherfucking coming onto strong I'll never know) to calm him down.

"Listen Bro, it's gonna be motherfucking okay, it's just a silly screaming band nothing special. Just a stupid band," I looked into his eyes, he looked into mine. Our eyes met for so long. NOW was my chance to tell him my feelings, my red feelings. I opened my mouth to speak but Tavros put his index finger over my mouth.

"I know," he said, he moved his hand under my chin and pulled me in… HE HAD THE SAME FEELINGS TOO? It was brilliant…

TAPTAPTAP

I pulled back, someone was at the door, I had to get it otherwise it would look weird… It would in my mind….

TAPTAPTAP

"I'm motherfucking coming" I said getting off my knees onto my feet and I walked to the door. It was Tinkerbull Tavros' dad. He had a weird name, for a dude.

"1-DON'T curse around my son and 2-is he here? It's almost past his curfew!"

"Yeah Mr. Bull, TAV IT'S YOUR DAD!" I shouted through. Tav came back in his wheelchair with a sorrow look on his face. I looked at him… I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I said good bye as he wheeled away from my door and down the street. I finally closed the door and walked to my study… I slopped onto my armchair, planted my head onto the desk as a single tear ran down my face.

I ALMOST HAD HIM, I ALMOST MOTHERFUCKING HAD HIM!

I'm so stupid!

And that was the night I cried all night about tavbro…

I finally went onto PESTERCHUM and logged in as terminallyCapricious and my password ****** (I'm not telling you motherfuckers!) then I saw that someone was pestering me.

adiosToreador [AT] began pestering terminallyCapricious [TC] at 01:48 - -

AT: sO, uHH, aBOUT THAT ALMOST KISSING YOU GAMZEE…

TC: HeY mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO, lOoK iT's OkAy, We DiDn'T mEaN iT hOnK :o)

AT: bUT, uHHH, I DID MEAN IT… aND I'M, uHH, sORRY ABOUT IT }:(

TC: lOoK bRo It DoEsN't MaTtEr,

WHY WAS I SAYING THIS? IT DID MATTER, TO ME, TO US!?

AT: sO, uHH, yOU'RE OKAY WITH IT? i MEAN I HAVE, uHH, RED FEELING FOR YOU…

TC: OkAy bRo WaNnA kNoW sOmEtHiNg?

AT: uHHH, oKAY

TC: I hAvE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ReD fEeLiNgS fOr YoU tOo, BuT aLsO oThErS, i'M cOnFuSeD tAv… I rEaLlY aM :o(

I switched off my pc and ran upstairs to my room, and landed on my bed.

I looked up at the ceiling, my ceiling was white giving a contrast to the black and indigo of my room, my bed covers where black and my carpet was Indigo. I looked around at my walls to find the picture. There it was. My favourite picture of them all, Tavros, Karkat and me all together is a picture. All the people I felt red for… I was so confused. Karkat or Tav…

ARGGHHH!

So I just slept on it…

I hated every moment I lay there… Wondering what Tavros was thinking…


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N ~~~ RIGHT MY DUDES AND DUDETTES thanking you for your reviews and sorry if you thought the Summoner would have been a better dad for Tavvie but the Summoner is gonna be Tavros' Granddad and you'll see how this all fits in this update ENJOY **

I sighed as my dad took me home.

"YOU KNOW YOUR CURFEW IS 11PM…. IT'S ALMOST 11:05!"

"Uhh, I'm really sorry dad…"

"I know it must be hard in your wheelchair and youhaving all your little friends but rememberI still care about you Tavros"

"Thank you dad" I said as I smiled up towards him. He pushed my chair into the house and into my room. My room was this –orange and I think that was because of the sick stains, or because that was my favourite colour.

I took off my black shirt then my dad walked out and I took off my undershirt. I felt the back of my neck… I wonder WHY my dad hasn't seen my tattoo of the Taurus Star sign. I took off everything else and put my pyjama shorts on… It was too hot for my pyjama top. I looked at my belly… Meh to me it was fat but to Gamzee it was 'so thin that you should motherfucking eat something bro'. I giggled at my little quote. Gamzee was really in my head now, ever since we did that (ALMOST) kiss.

I got out my laptop and started to log in. The minute I was on I started to pester Gamzee…

AT: sO, uHH, aBOUT THAT ALMOST KISSING YOU GAMZEE…

I waited for his reply for a while; I had almost given up when a little PING came shooting out my speakers. It was Gamzee.

TC: HeY mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO, lOoK iT's OkAy, We DiDn'T mEaN iT hOnK :o)

AT: bUT, uHHH, I DID MEAN IT… aND I'M, uHH, sORRY ABOUT IT }:(

TC: lOoK bRo It DoEsN't MaTtEr,

It didn't matter? My eyes filled with tears. I decided to hide it and carry on typing.

AT: sO, uHH, yOU'RE OKAY WITH IT? i MEAN I HAVE, uHH, RED FEELING FOR YOU…

TC: OkAy bRo WaNnA kNoW sOmEtHiNg?

AT: uHHH, oKAY

TC: I hAvE mOtHeRfUcKiNg ReD fEeLiNgS fOr YoU tOo, BuT aLsO oThErS, i'M cOnFuSeD tAv… I rEaLlY aM :o(

He then went offline. I stared at the computer screen… It meant nothing? Yet he had feelings for me and others…

I would ask him tomorrow once I go to school and he goes to work.

But he never showed….

I called him a million times, texted him millions of times and pestered him loads on my pc but he never answered.

This happened for a few days…

On Saturday I was working at the library. I had been working there for a while and there I could see what everyone was up to. Plus it was right next to the café where Gamzee worked.

I headed out the door in my wheelchair and headed up towards the library.

I got the library key and opened it, I got around the desk and sorted it out. IT WAS A MESS! I tidied it up and turned on my laptop. No pesters from Gamzee or anything. At my lunch break I'll go see him at the cafe.

A few hours later an old, wrinkly and a bit crippled like me. Oh dear…

"Hello my boy" my grandpa said it me and a gleeful voice.

"Hi grandpa," I smiled. "You returning you're, uhh, Summoning books?"

"Yes hehe, I finally remembered" he said putting the books on my desk. I signed them back in as he said to me "Back in my day people used to call me…"

"The Summoner because you tried to summon up ghosts and dead people I, uhh, know you've said, uhh, a million times" I interrupted. He looked at me with a weird glare which was the 'shut up or I'll eat your face' glare. I then shut up. He pat my back over the desk and asked if he could take out another book and he went to go find one.

A few customers later I saw Karkat walk in.

"Tavros, you heard from Gamzee lately?"

"No Karkat, I've, uhh, texted, I've phoned I've pestered I've done, uhh, everything, you?"

"No sadly, I'm worried about him" Karkat sighed and sat down on one of the couches next to the desk.

"Tried the, uhh, café where he works?" I suggested.

"No, where does he work?"

"At the, uhh, café?"

"WHICH CAFÉ FUCKASS?" loads of 'shushes' came aimed at Karkat after him shouting.

"Down the other side of town" I lied.

"Thanks Tavros bye"

I can't believe I lied to Karkat… I'm getting a beating soon enough…

Later on at my lunch break I closed the library and went down to next door where I saw Gamzee sitting on a seat with his face in his hands. I opened the door and it made a 'tingle' noise and Gamzee's head shot right up. He smiled at me.

"Hey Tavvie" Gamzee smiled while waving at me. He patted the table for me to go sit next to him.

"Uhh, hey Gamzee, why haven't you been, uhh, talking to me?"

"I was scared bro, I was scared in case I motherfucking over reacted and shit" he sighed putting his face back in his hands as I wheeled next to him.

"Well Gamzee, I know you, uhh, have red feelings for others and shit but, uhh, I'm here for you bro" I smiled.

"I know" Gamzee lifted his head from his hands and ruffled my Mohawk….

He leant in closer to my face just brushing our lips, he closed his eyes and turned a bit red.

I leant in closer and there was the spark that I had been waiting for the minute I had met him as my buddy in school, when I saw him at the library, when I… All these memories seemed to rush through my head the minute we..

Well…

What was this?

A peck? No he had opened his mouth for his tongue to shoot in and touch the inside of my mouth. He felt around a bit searching for my tongue. I let him touch me.

I am in love!


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N ~~~ Uhh this is Gamzee's side of the story :o) **

I am in love!

I finally got the courage to kiss him... But what will my feeling say; I mean I have Karkat, Nepeta and Tavros… But now, just Tavros… JUST TAVROS!

He was all mine.

He tasted of motherfucking miracles. The movement of his tongue was very fierce and quick. THIS turned me on. A boy that was so shy and quiet was this determined to kiss me? Was I dreaming?

I pinched myself just to make sure, but I think I did it too hard because then I pulled back from the most magical moment in my world! It wasn't a dream.

I'm kind of glad I pulled back because then at the door way I saw either a good sign or a bad sign, there was Karkat standing at the door looking at me and Tavros, bright red in anger, technically steam was coming out his ears…

I put my head on the table and breathed heavily as Karkat stormed over to me.

"WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE?"

"Look bro this was private between me and Tav, not you and me!"

"AND YOU, TAVROS? Telling me the wrong Café so you can be with your Gamzee?"

"I, uh, umm," stuttered Tavros, I could see he could never stand up to Karkat.

"Look Karkat, I've always loved Tavros and well, I guess I love him more now…"

"WELL…. I LOVED YOU GAMZEE!" then at that very moment Karkat ran out the Café. I had never seen Karkat cry but this was a first… I looked at Tavros in surprise and then back at the running Karkat. I stared at my hands which were shaking like leafs, what did I do? What's wrong with me? I don't get it… I stood up and looked at Tav with watery eyes…

"What am I Tav? What did I do?" I sobbed. Tavros wheeled over to me and sat me down on his lap and kissed me over and over until I just cried on his shoulder. I guess I had just lost my best friend, a boy who loved me… What am I doing here? On this Earth? In this body?

I slowly grabbed a knife that was sitting there on the table that I was sitting at. I brought it up to my wrist which was behind Tavros's head and slashed it across drawing the blood. What I wanted gone stayed there, so I did it again, and again, and again so finally the pain would go. I cried deeper and deeper into Tavros. I screamed a little and my co-workers looked at me in horror and not the nice kind. Tavros glared at me and grabbed my wrists from behind his head.

"GAMZEE! No! Don't do that!"

"But Tav, I just lost my best friend, someone I used to have red feelings for before you took them over. I'm scared, I want the pain gone… You hear me. GONE!" I shouted sobbing back into his shoulder as Tavros took the knife out my hand and licked up the blood on my wrist.

"It will be okay Gamzee, do you, uhh, trust me?"

"I do, with my heart and soul"

"Well then believe me when I say, uhh, it will be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen, you're with me now. I'll protect you"

I lift up my face, my makeup I guessed was ruined, to look at Tav straight in the eye. I leaned closer to him for a kiss and that's what I got. He opened my mouth to slide in his tongue and he felt bits of my tongue and he just entranced me with this one kiss. The kiss just made miracles come out my butt!

We continued this magical mother fucking kiss for ages until I needed to go on my shift. I wheeled Tavros out and pecked him goodbye and walked back in.

Vriska glared at me.

"Boyfriends?" she smirked.

"Any of your motherfucking business sis?" I replied putting back on my apirn.

"Well, no, but by god do I like a bit of gossip, so tell me Gamzee… Are you?" she sang as she took a high chair and sat on it her chin in her fists.

I thought about this for a moment… Were me and Tavros 'BOYFRIENDS'? I stared into space for a bit in confusion… Yes, I guess we were…

"Why do you care again?" I said.

"ARE YOU?"

"YES VRISKA! ME AND TAVROS ARE BOYFRIENDS AND I MOTHERFUCKING LOVE HIM OKAY? HAVE DONE FOR A MOTHERFUCKING WHILE!"

I looked down…

I love Tavros….

He's my boyfriend….

My matesprite….

Forever…..


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N ~~~ I AM GLAD SOMEONE SPOTTED THE MISTAKE IN THE STORY! Yes Vriska and Gamzee were out of character… And all shall be revealed NOW!**

I woke up with a bright white light glaring at me… I squinted and sat up on the white bed, I remembered this light, and I remembered this room.

OH MOTHERFUCKING NO!

"Uhh, hey Gamzee" said a little voice at the side of my bed. I turned and say it was Tavros! My eyes widened with delight as I hugged him and asked him why the motherfuck was I here? "Karkat says you've to come back here for, uhh, a wee while."

"Why exactly?"

"Well when we kissed you fainted. And started, uhh, twitching, a lot! You started imagining things that never, uhh, happened…"

"So, let me get this motherfucking straight! We kissed. Motherfucking good one too, was like miracles. I fainted. And imagined the whole me slitting my wrists and Vriska being a bit not like her?"

"WHAT? You, uhh, SLIT your wrists? Let me see!" Tavros screamed, he grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to expect them.

"Hehe, its okay Tavbro I didn't, I fainted, well, at least were together right?"

"Uhh, Gamzee, that's another reason I came to, uhh, talk to you about."

"Go on?" I started to feel a bit confused and perched my head on my fist.

"I think the reason you thought Vriska was a bit off is, uhh, well, were together."

"SO WE ARE?" I smiled my widest smile and jumped off the bed.

"No… Me and, uhh, Vriska are," When I heard these 6 words my world collapsed. Tears filled my eyes and my face became pink. The horror. Did Tavros kiss Vriska instead of me? Was I not good enough for him? WHY? What did I do? Was it something I didn't say? I sat back down on the bed letting my hair go over my eyes. "I'm sorry Gamzee"

I bared my teeth a little as I sobbed "get out." Tavros leaned in a wee bit to hear this again but I could bare to speak those 2 words again. I lay down on my bed and rolled over so my back faced Tavros who had wheeled out before I could say anything else. I think he was crying. The only boy or PERSON who I had kissed just after a day, was gone, and was gone forever. The sadness and anger and pain hit me like a bolt of lightning. I started to rip the covers of the bed and hit my pillow over and over consently. The pain was unbearable I just simply wanted to die.

"Gamzee?" came a very grouchy voice but trying its best to be nice. I turned around and there was Karkat, standing by the doorway looking at me with really scared eyes. I stopped the violence and sat down on the bed. Karkat walked over to me, sat down and hugged me. "I'm sorry to bring you back here, I just wanted you safe, and to make sure you weren't insane again…"

"I feel like I'm gonna break loose of my saneness and become who I was before…"

"No Gamzee, that aint gonna happen and if it does I'll send you straight here!"

"NO! Karkat no, not this place, I want out, I hate this place!"

"You need to stay here until your calm"

My eyes filled with tears again, what if I never became calm… I'd have to stay here…

Forever…

**A.N ~~~ My friend asked me to add an Eridan and Sollux bit into this story but right now its Tavros' side of the story, this is what happens after Gamzee tells him to get out.**

I rolled myself out the door and looked down the hall looking for Karkat. My heart had never been this broken, the fact I never told Gamzee the truth and I told him this huge lie about me and Vriska. I wish Karkat didn't tell me to do this, he just wants Gamzee all to himself I guess. WHY when he's got 3 other people running after him. I mean Nepeta, Sollux and Terezi are all over him! Yet he goes for someone who loved me.

One day I will find the courage to tell Gamzee that I don't love Vriska, I actually have no feelings for her at all!

I love Gamzee… Always will… But he may not, I'll never know.

I went on down the hall still looking for Karkat and saw him in the waiting room. He came over to me and put one hand on his hip.

"Did you tell him what you were supposed to?" he asked.

"Uhh, yes Karkat. I still love him though" I hung my head in shame.

"Hey, maybe you'll find someone when the new kids come to town," he said as he walked past me and patted my head. I guessed he was off to see Gamzee. I saw Vriska sitting in one of the sofas; she strolled over to me with her hands in her pockets.

"I can't believe you let your love go! You're a wuss and an easy target!" she laughed.

"Just uhh, I'm sorry Vriska."

"Nothing to be sorry about, you should feel bad for Gamzee!"

"I do a bit I guess."

"Please! Tavros you really need to build confidence in yourself, or Gamzee won't come back, that's my guess," she said with a mixture of annoyingness and advice. I nodded and looked back at her. She shrugged and took the wheelchair handles and moved me towards the door. There she rolled me all the way to the taxi and flicked her hair out her eyes as a 'goodbye' gesture as the taxi door closed behind me and I paid the taxi driver to take me back home. I used to come here all the time and took the same taxi when Gamzee was here so the driver knew where to take me.

**A.N ~~~ Now here's the Sollux x Eridan part (if you don't ship these two then you can continue with other stuff but they are quite relevant to the story) Eridan's side of the story…**

I opened the apartment door to see the yellow mustard walls and the black sofas as they were before I left. I thought Sollux was going to clean, obviously not.

"SOL? I'm home" I shouted as I closed the wooden front door behind me.

"Oh, welcome back, have fun at the aquarium?"

"Nyeh, it wwas okay I suppose. You didn't clean like you said you wwould."

"I couldn't be arthed" he said getting up from the arm chair and walking over to the kitchen counter to make a sandwich.

"Wwell, it hasn't been cleaned in ages!" I said storming over to him.

"Tho?" he replied.

"It's gettin dirty! I simply cannot alloww this."

"FINE, I'll clean it tomorrow there happy now?" he said biting into his sandwich.

I bowed my head a bit. "Not completely but it's a start," I said a tear running down my face.

"Why? Whatth wrong now Eridan?" he asked walking over to me and leading me to the sofa and sat me down; he sat next to me and patted my back.

"I just wwant somebody I guess. Just to hug me and talk to me and wwell, be mine, and mine forever. Evver had that feelin Sol?" I said lifting my head.

"Yeth, a million timeth. Mothtly on one perthon"

"Wwho?" I asked.

"Well, Eridan," at that exact moment he kissed my cheek, put his hand on my other one to urn my head around to face him. I looked at him with shock as he kissed my lips; my eyes were wide as fuck. Is this a dream, is the person I love kissing me? I closed my eyes as the kiss continued. God it took forever but it was so worth it! It may have just been a peck but later on during that kiss I felt his hand move to the back of my head and his tongue just touching my lips. I let my tongue touch his just for a second but I guess it turned out more because I could feel his tongue racing around mine and his other hand reaching up my arm to my shoulder. I placed my hands on his hips and started flicking my tongue all over the place.

**A.N ~~~ Well you get the idea SLOPPY MAKEOUTS! I don't wanna get in too much detail as I think I put this story as 'any rating' so just in case somebody doesn't want to read kissing descriptions. I'm going to be writing another Homestuck Fanfic with LOADS of ships when I understand the rating so I can do descriptions of making out and other stuff on that. **

**For now, bye :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N ~~~ Hello again :3 hoped you liked my SolEri stuff thingy anyway here you are next chapter, new kids are coming (John, Dave, Jade and Rose) this is Karkat's side of the story.**

Woke up to the sound of ringing in my ears… My fucking mobile went off, JUST GREAT at what time? 4am who was calling me at this shitty time in the morning. I brought it to my ear and clicked that green fucked up button.

"WHAT?"

"Hey Karkat, just wanted to ask… When's the party?"

"Oh... Hi John" and why I blushed I have no idea? "It starts at 4PM not 4AM! I'm trying to fucking sleep here BUT no I can't get any."

"Woooooooaaaaahhhh, sorry Karkat… I'll go now bye" then I heard a click and a long beep…

I want my sleep. Can I not get anything/anyone I want? I wanted Sollux… He's got Eridan… I wanted Nepeta…. She's got Equius… I want Gamzee…. He's got Tavros… BUT not if my plan goes well, just need to make sure Vriska keeps her part of the deal. She needs to dare me to kiss the person I love the most… THEN I kiss Gamzee; too show him how much I fucking feel about him… Then I dare Tavros to kiss the person he loves the most, Gamzee will hopefully refuse the kiss… HOPE TO GOG this plan works!

I woke up at 11am, thank Gog it was a Sunday and not a school day otherwise I'd be dead! Don't want that. So I got the fuck off my backside and walked down the stairs to see John standing outside my door on my front lawn… He smiled and knocked on the door. I just sighed as I stumbled over to open the door.

"Hey Karkat, I thought I would come early to meet my old friend" John squealed as he hugged me… I just looked at him as if he was a fuckass, which, hey, he was.

"Right okay get off me" I grumbled as John finally did.

"LOVING the pjs man" he said winking at me then walking into the house throwing himself on a sofa. I walked over to him and sat on the opposite seat. "So where's the welcome party?"

"Sadly, here" I sighed.

"Where are all the 'WELCOME' decorations?"

"John party starts at 4pm, 5 FUCKING HOURS AWAY!"

"Whoa jeez Karkat calm down."

"Fuck you" I grumbled and walked through to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I got myself the usual Fruit Loops and sat down at the breakfast bar to eat them. So there I was munching away and John walks through AGAIN and hugs me from behind. I sit there frozen to the spot… NO NO NO NO! I WAS NOT GETTING THIS AWESOME FEELING. IT WAS FOR GAMZ- JOHN ONLY…. WAIT…. John? Where did my feelings for Gamzee go? What the fuck? I swirled round in my chair and looked him in the eye a bit weary.

"Uhhh John… We may have been boyfriends earlier in our lives back at the beginning of high school. But you moved and I lost all my feelings for you!"

"Well Karkat, I never lost mine."

"I think I may have got them back just a smidge."

"That's nice Karkat but I'll wait till the party to give you my present… If you don't mind"

"I… Well no I don't mind, but fucking get out my house Egbert!"

"Meany" he jokingly said as he walked out the front door waving me goodbye. I waved back blushing a little… WHAT THE FUCK?

**AN ~~~ Gamzee's side now. BTW Karkat has lost his feelings for Gamzee, but he hasn't told Vriska or Tavros so they can break up and Tavros can be with Gamzee… BUT Gamzee has no idea about any of this :o( **

So there I was looking at my reflection in the barred window at the asylum. The weather outside was horrible but I wanted the rain to splatter on my face, so my make up would run and then I would have to run back home, redo it and then go back out. I miss the weather. I miss outside. I miss Tavros. I miss everyone. I miss everything.

I took the indigo paint they had given me as a 'WELCOME BACK' present. I picked it up by the handle, took off the lid and dipped my index finger in so when I pulled it out indigo paint ran all down my finger.

I quickly wrote the word 'HoNk :o)' on the white walls. They were so plain. I needed to motherfucking jazz them up a bit. Only an insane person wouldn't, and I am NOT motherfucking insane! ANY bro could see that! Maybe not Karkat… Never Karkat. That motherfucking best friend of mine sent me here in the motherfucking first place!

I sighed as I continued to paint. White was such a boring colour, indigo, blue, red, brown and green paint was all over the walls with one word. HoNk. Over and over, across the room. HoNk, HoNk, HoNk, HoNk.

The more I stared the more I became possessed by the word.

HoNk

HoNk

HoNk

Hehe HoNk.

My eyes became wide and my pupils became tiny as the head of a pin as I screamed the word, "HOOONNNK!" I gasped and grinned from ear to ear my head filled with voices telling me what to do.

"Kill them all Gamzee" whispered one.

"Stay here" whispered another.

"Love Tavros" said one.

"KILL THEM ALL! THEY ARE USELESS! KILL THEM!" screamed another.

The last two caught my attention the most.

I laughed the insane laugh that i did when i first came to this place. To the mental hospital. NOW my motherfucking friend, it was a mental hospital! As now ME, motherfucking Gamzee Makara was insane.

Honk. "HELP." Honk. "ME!" Honk. Honk. Honk. Honk. "PLEASE!"

HONK


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N ~~~ Sorry not been updating recently, been really busy and stuff. So recap of what's been happening. Gamzee out of Mental hospital, Gamzee and Tavros in love, Gamzee gets put back in Mental Hospital, Tavros is going out with Vriska but doesn't want to, neither does Vriska, Karkat is in love with John, John is in love with Karkat, Eridan loves Sollux and Sollux loves Eridan… So what's gonna happen today? Taros' side of the story**

Vriska was being her usual, bitching about everyone. I sat there on my wheelchair as she rolled me along the path with my chin perched on my hand… all I could think about was Gamzee, and how he was in the Mental hospital again and all because I let Karkat make him go there. Why was I so stupid?

"Vriska?" I interrupted her. She had this cold look on her facial expression.

"What?" she spat.

"You know we... Uhh… Can't be together, I love someone else, and you love someone else too… I need my Gamzee and you need your love life with someone else, I'm not good enough for you," I sighed at tried to look at her in the eye. Her expression was calm; she wasn't pissed off at all… She nodded and completely understood me. She wheeled me to the Mental Hospital so I could tell Gamzee what I needed to tell him.

I knocked on Gamzee's white barred call door. It slowly creaked open as I pushed it. I wheeled in. Silence, not a sound. I looked around trying to find Gamzee. The cell door slammed behind me, making me jump and scream a bit. I continued to look for him in the cell. He wasn't in my sight but the walls were painted a different colour, many different colours. Brown, indigo, green, blue, and they all said the same thing.

'HoNk'.

"Hehe, hey Tavbro, Hehe" said an insane cackle. I turned around and there he was chuckling in the corner of the cell. I wheeled over to him to hug him and tell him everything about how I felt.

"Gamzee. I, uhh, love you! I truly do, you are my world and I will never let us part! This cell can't part us. It may have a wall between us but we shall break through just so I can be with you. Gamzee?" I looked up at him from his waist and he looked down on me. He looked different. His makeup was smudged all over his face. His smile was… Different, wider and a smirk, an INSANE smirk. "Gamzee?" I whispered as he leaned down to look me in the eye. His long, black hair was in his eyes. I moved a hand slowly forward to see his eyes, to move the hair away when he grabbed my wrist. I sat there in shock, frozen to the wheelchair.

"Tavbro… I love you too, but this motherfucking wall has got to keep us motherfucking apart. I am insane again… I don't want you hurt, but you can't love a monster Tavy!"

"I can, and I will… Forever!"

At that final last word he leant down to look me in the eye. I could just see his eyes over the wisps of hair that lay in front of his face. I brushed them out of his eyes as he leaned forward and cupped his hand behind my head, our lips brushing against each other. He kissed me, just a peck, but he did more of them, over and over again. Slowly they became more passionate. He inserted his tongue in my mouth searching for my tongue. I let him find it and circle and suck it. He breathed heavily on me and kissed me more. He hopped onto my wheelchair and slithered his hands up my back and took off my shirt, then my top. I just realised I was half naked. With my one, and only lover. He grinded hard -yet slowly- against me. I inserted my thumbs in his trousers pulling him closer and slithered my hands to his shoulders. He leant back and took off his own top. His chest had the perfect figure; natural chest, no 6 pack or anything just a normal flat chest with soft nipples. I had dreamed of this body against mine for years and finally it was all mine. He leant forward and kissed me harder while grinding against me. Each kiss was longer and more romantic than the last and each thrust he gave me got harder and harder.

He ruined the moment which I wished would last forever by falling back, off my wheelchair and back to his knees.

"What's wrong? Was I… Bad?" I asked worryingly.

"WHAT? No Tavbro of course not, it's just, I don't want to get into anything motherfucking sexual yet. Let it go slow," this I understood.

"So, uhh, are you going to the Welcoming Party for the new kids? It's only 2 hours away," I giggled.

"Sure, why not? If I go insane though Tav, please send me back here!"

"I will, so is it a, uhh, date?"

"Miracles."


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N ~~~ YAY! New Chapter! Tavros' POV (I just realised what that meant POV)**

I burst through the front door squealing. My dream had come true; I am going out with GAMZEE! Our first date was tonight and I had to look brilliant! I wheeled to my room waving at my Dad, brother Rufioh and my grandpa was there. I opened my door to my room and flew in… I wonder what it would be like to fly…

I looked at myself in the dressing table mirror. 1 word. SCRUFFY!

"Hey bro" said my brother as he knocked on the door. I let him in and he sat down on my bed. "So, why you so happy?" he asked in a polite tone.

"My first date tonight," I replied.

"BANGARANG this is GOOD Tav!" he said as excitedly as he possibly could.

"Uhh, thanks bro" I smiled.

"Right, we need to get you all good for the dolls" he smirked going through my wardrobe.

"No… I uhh, I'm not going with a girl" I sighed but inside I was ready to burst out. I guess I'm not that confident enough.

"Huh? Oh. A dude. Well bro same here. I got Horuss. Now this would be okay" he said picking out Gamzee's favourite top and trousers. I remember when Gamzee slept over here he wore them and pretended I could walk. That sadly will never happen.

"Perfect" I said dreamingly.

"Now get them on, don't worry bro I won't look. OH MY GOD THIS IS SO BANGARANGINGLY AWESOME SHIT!" he said turning his back walking out the door.

I put on the clothes. It was my long black shirt with orange cuffs and collar. I put on the orange jeans and a slipped on an orange tie. Now what was I to do with my hair? I can't do anything with it. Shit… I ran my hair threw it and that was me.

"I'm uhh, ready," I shouted to Rufioh. He walked in and was stunned.

"Bro, if we weren't brothers I'd so have a red crush on you!" he said. I chuckled nervously and he helped me wheel out my room and the house.

I sighed and there I saw, one of the new people joining the town… Blonde hair, eyes covered by his sun glasses, mysterically handsome… Who was he?

**A.N ~~~ Gamzee's POV btw the currency is pounds, I come from the UK so we get pounds here**

Well… Here I am… In this, motherfucking, mental hospital. But a miracle happened; I'm with my dream, my Tavy… Forever… YAYS! I quickly ran out as Rose tried to grab me to keep me safe, but no I was outta here! I wanted to be with my Tavros.

I ran out the main doors and ran all the way to my house. I scrambled to get the keys underneath the plant pot outside my door, as I picked them up I shoved them in the keyhole, twisted them until my door unlocked. I opened the door. I sniffed the air as I walked into my old home. Just as it smelt before I went off back to the mental hospital. I walked over to my cupboard to find the smartest clothes I could find.

THAT WAS HARD! All I have is sweatpants and plain black t-shirts. "Though…" I thought, "There's that suit my dad gave me for the prom." My head switched on and I looked above the cupboard for the suit, I felt the fabric brush my finger tips. I picked it up; it was all neatly folded and a bit dusty. I unravelled it and started putting it on ready to show Tavbabe what a handsome pair him and I made together.

I wore a black waist coat underneath was a black t-shirt and black trousers and shiny black shoes. My waist coat had a little indigo rose attached to it; I remember Kanaya picked it for me.

I went out the house just after I had grabbed some money just in case, and locked the door behind me and I walked towards the house where it would be held.

I past a flower shop on the way and I just peered in through the window to have a look. There standing all on its own was an orange flower… Reminded me so much of Tavy… I walked into see Kanaya working there.

"Hey Kanaya! Didn't know you worked here," I said as I picked up the orange flower and handed it to Kanaya who played it on the till.

"Well, my mum did give me the job for the fashion store but I've had this job since I was a little girl, so 2 jobs, hardly any pay. And that's £1.35" she sighed. I handed her the money. "So why are you dressed so handsomely Gamzee?" she asked.

"Going to the party, got a date" I grinned.

"How lovely! I have Rose who's going to take me, I see you are wearing the suit I made you?" she said happily.

"Glad you motherfucking noticed sis" I laughed.

"Oh I still haven't decided what to wear… IT'S A CATASTOPHE!" screamed Kanaya.

"Hey sis, calm down, slam a faygo," I said patting her head.

"Oh, well Gamzee you best be off to the party, I'll catch up afterwards" she said as she shooed me away smiling so calmly. I laughed as I walked out the shop and head off down the street towards the host's party. Half way there and I was skipping to see him, Tavros, my new little motherfucker. I've been fantacising about him and I ever since we we're small.

I had always loved him.

Did he love me back?

I hope he did...


	9. Chapter 9

AN ~~~~~~~ Well sorry I've not updated, exams and stuff wasn't allowed to do anything else but study, but this chapter is coming your way, I think I might give myself deadlines so you know how long to wait. How about my next chapter should be up by the 1st of September, If It's early up then YAY! If late up you can all give me harsh notes ANYYYYWAYYYY back to my fanfic.

I waited outside the house the party was held, with the orange rose for my Tavros trembling in my left hand. I brought it up to my heart and clutched it with my other hand. Both hand held the rose tightly on my heart, I knew Tavros was mine, I was never letting him go.

Well of course I'd let him go to hang with his best friends and stuff, what I mean is I'd never let him go out my heart, If it was the last thing I do.

I was 2 figures in the distance. One on wheels, the other pushing it. The one on wheels had to be Tavvy, If not, who else would be on a wheelchair, but who was pushing him? I didn't care, Tavros was coming closer, no need to start a fight over who should push Tavros to meet his boyfriend.

As they came into the light i saw it was Tavros, dressed up in his tux, no rose on him. Glad I bought one I looked up to see a blonde figure, in a tux too. Instead of a rose he had a broken record. I thanked him for bringing Tavros.

"Uhh, Gamzee this is Dave, He's new here," said Tavros looking up at him then at me.

"Well thanks Dave, thanks for bringing this cute mother fucker here," I thanked him again as we went inside, this time I was pushing Tavros.

Inside we saw at least everyone, Apart from Kanaya, we saw a few new people who we got to meet, John and Jade were nice, but Dave... There was something wrong about Dave... I couldn't put my finger on why I had the urge to kill him... But his brother DJ D was cool, put on great jams for us to mother fucking dance to.

Then a slow dance came and I looked at Tav who was getting a drink, I walked over to him but before i got there, Dave was next to him. I overheard him saying "hey, dude. May I have this dance?" My feelings, my heart, my ears my eyes, I could not believe any of it. Everything inside me broke into a million tiny little mother fucking pieces.

But then Tavros turned around, realised I had overheard and saw how distraught I was, and said no to Dave's offer, took his drink and wheeled himself over to me.

"Gamzee, uhh, babe. May I have this dance?" he asked looking sweetly up at me.

I didn't answer, but I think my actions were the answer.

I picked him up out of the chair and held him close to my chest. I kissed him lightly on the lips and spun him around, his legs tangling off. He giggled the cutest giggle and wrapped his arms around my neck bringing him in closer to me. I kissed him slowly and danced with him. I looked deep into his light orange-brown eyes.

"I mother fucking love you Tavros, remember that for me," I kissed him again, but this time on the cheek.

Tavvy blushed, his cheeks going a little red.

"Uhh, Gamzee, I love you too. Remember that for me?" and this time Tavros kissed me, full force, on the lips. I smiled and kissed him back. He opened his mouth which gave me the signal to open mine to let his tongue adventure into my mouth and find my tongue, and that's what he actually did. I stopped turning him about and we stood there, in the centre of the room, making the mother fuck out. This I enjoyed, I opened my eyes a few times to look around, I saw a few of my friends looking at us, Karkat, Vriska and Dave looked jealous and mad. Eridan just looked upset, Sollux was looking chilled, then they started making out. Nepeta was squealing with excitement over her new ships and started to draw us and Eridan nad Sollux. Equius was sweating (as per usual).

I liked this, I liked the attention people were giving us because we were together. I closed my eyes and kissed Tavros more, making sure that he was still in charge. A little insecure guy like him kissing me like this was like a mother fucking miracle. Miracles danced around my head making me feel happy and loved by the only person who I wanted to love me.

I loved my Tavros, he was the only one for me 3 HoNk :o)


End file.
